User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 5.
Chapter 5 is here! I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 5: Prepare for Battle. The Ruins of Remina. We had arrived in the ruins of the city of Remina. Remina was the former largest city in Hellgondo and was home to hundreds of powerful monsters and human citizens. However in one day, a massive massacre wiped everyone out. Rumors said the Monster Lord had called it, but I knew the truth. Promestein and Ilias destroyed the city with angelic and chimeric forces. The remains of the city are ruined buildings home to some of Promestein's chimeric monsters. They are commanded not to attack me, however it does not mean they are friendly. There were easily hundreds, if not thousands, of the beasts roaming outside and inside the ruined buildings. Promestein showed me inside the lab. The entrance was a hidden trap-door by a wall. In the main room of the lab, stood five chimera monsters. They were the Next Dolls, the pinnacle of Promestein's chimeric research. Even the Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord should fear them. "Solomon, Ilias has informed me of a potential back-up plan incase this Luka doesn't perform his part of the job." Promestein mentioned. I looked towards the Next Dolls, I knew what was going to happen. "War?" I asked. "Precisely. You will witness the Next Dolls in action. I also ask that you join the attack force. After all, you are proof of the search for the truth's influence of humanity." She said with confidence. It seems like she's proud of her influence on my mind. "Of course Master Promestein." I said. Inside the lab, I attempted to get acquainted with the Next Dolls. However it did not go very well. Hainuwele merely recognized me. But she warned me not to get in her way when she fought Alma Elma. Amphisbaena didn't seem to care if I was there or not, Tsukuyomi merely thanked me for retrieving Tamamo's tail hair. And Rapunzel... let's just say I was nearly forced to mate with her. However, Arc-en-ciel, Granberia's counterpart, seemed to be interested in me. "So Solomon." she began to speak. "You fought Granberia already? You lucky man, how was it?" "Well, it was not exactly me... it was Hyde." I answered. "Tell her I couldn't stick around to finish the fight. But I wish I was the one fighting her instead." Hyde said inside my head and I told Arc-en-ciel what he had said. "A tough match for you?" She had asked. "Well I'm sure she won't stand a chance against me." I couldn't help but agree. Even though I've only witnessed Granberia's strength in combat, the Next Dolls truly seemed nightmarish to even think about fighting. The Hyde Injection might not even be enough to take one of them no matter which of the five I was fighting. The next day I had explored the ruined city outside. It was fascinating to see the city's ruins. Hyde even began imagining the massacre. "The massacre was intense. It had angels and chimeras against the monsters and people." I told him. "Not a single survivor? Ilias can sure be brutal." He had said. I sat against what used to be a house wall and observed the various chimera wandering about. Most of them being the Chimeric beasts. Promestein had told me these beasts were the most efficient and least costly designs to mass-produce. They were quite formidable even against an experienced warrior. Suddenly, the silence was disrupted by a familiar voice. "Well if it isn't Solomon. It has been so long." Said the voice. I looked to see it was a young girl in a blue and white gothic lolita dress. Holding a stuffed bear. It was Black Alice, the tyrannical, former eighth Monster Lord. "Black Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm just checking to see if Promestein is preparing for the party. And I figured we should catch up." She had giggled whilst hugging her teddy bear. "It's been two years. I thought I was going to have you over for a tea party at some point. But you were oh so busy." "I couldn't even feel your presence. You snuck up on me like a fox." I said. She merely giggled. "A fox? Just like Promestein it seems. I prefer being called a rabbit you know." She had said. Somehow, it felt fitting to say she was a rabbit. Or at least chasing them. "Oh by the way," She had then said, "I heard you're little crack at Third. I found it was so funny." She then smiled at me. "Well thanks. Things are coming along nicely Black Alice. I'll be sure to mention you were here to Promestein." I had said. "There's no need for that." She had said. "I'll be watching to make sure. Good bye for now Solomon. I do hope you don't die in battle." "Really?" I asked. "Of course!" she had said excitedly. "If I wanted to see you die, I would have killed you right here." she had also said. Immediately causing me to be frozen in fear. "Now I will be watching Solomon, I do hope that White Rabbit gets finished soon." "Wait how do you know-" but before I could finish, she had teleported away. I stood there, as freaked out as I was when I first met her. "Man she is twisted." Hyde had said. "Don't get any bright ideas." I had said. "Don't worry, even I wouldn't try to see just how much that girl wants to play." He had responded sarcastically. "But didn't you connect two important dots?" I thought for a moment. "White Rabbit... Black Alice... The two are connected." I answered. I had thought that both of them seem to share a similar dark aura. "You see it too Solomon. That White Rabbit and Bunny-girl there obviously must be linked." He said. "It must be dark essence of a Monster Lord imbued with something else." I said. "Promestein didn't mention exactly what that drug contained." "Be careful around her then. You seemed frightened by her bear even." He then said. Whilst we were thinking, a loud bang was heard nearby. I rushed to the source to find the current Monster Lord, Alice the sixteenth, fighting a massive horde of chimeric beasts. Rather she was ripping them to shreds. I immediately hid behind a building and contacted Promestein. "Master, we've got a huge problem. Alice XVI is ripping these chimera's limb from limb. Literally!" I had said aloud. "I know, Luka is pursuing me as well. I'm unsure why either of them decided to come here. Do not engage Solomon. Even with the Hyde Injection." She had said. It was too chaotic for me to mention Black Alice to Promestein. I merely watched the Monster Lord battle the chimeras. I had retreated as she charged some dark magic and returned to the lab entrance. Having not opened the door yet I stood there panting. "Solomon are you ok?" A voice called out as a hand grabbed my shoulder. I quickly turned around drawing my blade. "Wah! Easy! You're lucky I'm immune to that." "Cupid? Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled out. "Sorry Solomon." She had said. "I was making sure my future slave was alright." She winked at me. "Man you're really obsessed with having sex. Aren't you supposed to make people in love with other people?" I asked. "I can't help it. It feels so good to punish a sinner with rape." She said. "Too much information." I responded. "Anyways you should leave, Promestein will return soon." "Oh right! Thanks!" She flies off quickly after that. I could have turned her in, but what good will that do. I can't fight her, and she'd overpower me in pleasure like she's suggested repeatedly. When Promestein returned. She noticed Luka and a blood-covered Alice XVI heading towards the Sealed Sinner's Prison. Promestein mentions that tomorrow is when the war begins. I went to my temporary quarters and slept. I knew now that the entire world was about to experience the wrath of Ilias, and the pinnacle of the Seekers of Truth's power. Category:Blog posts